Another Tunnel
by FearlessFencer
Summary: Nine years after Chihiro's adventure, another girl has found a different tunnel to the spirit world, bringing Chihiro with her. What has happened in the time she was gone?
1. Chapter 1

"Will I ever see you again?" Chihiro asked.

"I promise. Now you must cross the river. Don't look back," He told her, and watched as her hand slipped from his.

He didn't know what it was exactly, but he knew there was a pang in his chest when she was out of sight. What a silly thing for a river spirit to feel. That reminded him of the matters he had to settle with Yubaba. He remembered his name now and even though his river had been filled in, a small part still flowed. He could feel it's power, as if it made up every scale of his being, making him fly faster then he ever had. Just as Chihiro was driving to her new house, Haku crashed into a red, heavily furnished room.

"Yubaba!" He snarled, changing his shape to that of a boy.

The witch of the bathhouse did not even look up from her piles of paperwork.

"I have come to discuss my contract," he said icily, " I know my name so I am no longer bound to you." He didn't change the impassive look in his eyes nor the steel in his voice.

Yubaba paused for a moment, looking up from her work to give him the nastiest of her crooked smiles.

"Sorry, Haku, I don't think you will be able to keep your promise to that little brat."

Suddenly pain shot through Haku's entire body, he writhed and struggled. The last thing he remembered was a wicked red thing slithering down his throat. Then utter darkness.

--

In a place far away from Chihiro, yet closer to Haku then it seemed, another little girl encountered a spirit.

It was Yuuki's fifth birthday and she refused to move from her seat by the window. Sighing sadly as she cooked lunch, the old lady called out to her grandchild.

"What are you looking for, child?"

She knew, though, that Yuuki was waiting for a car to come down that long dirt drive.

"Mommy said she would come back for me," replied the girl, as if it was plain fact.

"Well, how about you eat something while you wait," suggested Grandma, knowing it would be a long day indeed.

Bright red stained the sky, deep violet and blue just tingeing the edge of the horizon. The clouds where lined with orange and the whole world seemed bathed in golden light. Time stopped, just for that sunset,Yuuki thought, holding her breath. If their was ever a perfect time for her mom to come for her, it would be now.

Moments passed, then minutes, as it dawned on the little girl.

"She's not coming back, is she?" She whispered, not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know child." Her grandma's eyes where filled with sadness and Yuuki knew it was true.

Just like that the whole world was turned upside down, the golden sunset and golden happiness gone. She got up and did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Farther and farther, faster and faster, until the little house was out of view, replaced by leaves and branches. Tears blurred her vision so she had no idea where she was going, just that maybe if she kept running, maybe the sadness would be left behind.

Nine years later and she still runs whenever she can, but lets get back to where she stopped.

A vast, dark blue pond stretched out before her, reflecting the glittering stars. Surprisingly , all alone in this clearing, Yuuki was not frightened at all. She was only afraid of the real world.

Then something caught her eye, not because it was the only tree on the bank of the pond, but because of how beautiful it looked. Moonlight glowed on the slivery, swaying leaves of the Weeping Willow. The tree was tall and old and when the wind picked up, Yuuki could see something beyond the curtain of branches. Shadows danced behind the curtain and when something brushed her back she was truly afraid.

Slowly she came closer to find it was only a swing, and a simple one at that. Fraying ropes attached to a sturdy looking board at each end made up the swing. It was perfect.

Sitting down on the swing in this magical place, the reality and sorrow began to catch up with Yuuki. She really tried not to cry, to be a big brave girl, but it was impossible. She knew why her parents didn't want her, she had heard them arguing a while ago. She hadn't known what it meant but now she did. They had wanted a boy and had gotten her.

Sobbing quietly, she didn't realize it at first. Thin, strong hands had wrapped around hers on the rope of the swing. Arms kept her from falling. Yuuki felt so calm, and she knew, somehow, not to be afraid of this person. She wasn't sure if it was the wind moving the branches or the person behind her whispering soothing words. Soon her eyelids began to droop and before she fell asleep completely she had to ask.

"Who are you?"

Yuuki fell asleep before she heard his answer.

What a silly thing to do, he thought as he carried her back to her home. He had known she was there, under his branches the whole time. He had felt the pain in her heart. He had wished so much to take some of that burden and he had done the first thing that had come to mind. But why did he care so much? Many people had sat on that very same swing. It was all the same, he told himself, looking fondly at the child in his arms. Just as long as she didn't notice the fading little yellow building on the other side…


	2. Chapter 2

-1-FF: Yep. I forgot to put it in the first one so anyway I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS/PLOT/STORY!! And this is my first ever fanfic so constructive comments are loved. Hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. Chihiro doesn't remember the specifics of her adventure, just that something happened. Character's _Thoughts._

---------------------------

"_Once you meet someone, you never really forget them."_

It was Saturday and usually Chihiro would bike Atsuko's or hole up in the library and study. But, rather abruptly, her schedule was changed. It was so fast, she wasn't sure if she remembered even saying yes…

It went a little like this:

Chihrio had barely taken a step out of her apartment when her tree-hugging, bird watching, environmentalist friend Tori rushed up to her, looking worried.

"Oh Chi, its horrible! So utterly despicable! I don't know how I will be able to go on if it isn't stopped!"

Tori was also a big drama queen. Chihiro sighed, exasperated.

" Who's planning to destroy the earth now, Tori?"

" Tajamiki Building Co.! They're planning to cut down the forest by my aunt's place to make an amusement park!" Shrieked the 19-year-old. Chihiro winced, man Tori was loud.

" So what do you want to do about it?" An evil smile stretched on Tori's face.

" You mean what are _we_ going to do about it? Why, help protest of course!"

"Tori, I have things to do," Chihiro stated stubbornly. She hated change still and it was tradition for her to go to Old Lady Atsuko's. There was something about that little antique shop and the little women herself that reminded Chi of something, but she didn't know what. It was always nagging at her.

Her dislike of change was reflected in her appearance, not that it was a bad thing. She still had her brown hair in a high ponytail, though it was longer now, and bangs across her forehead. Her hair was always held up with that strange sparkly band, which she never could part with. Chi knew it was special she just didn't know _how_. Her choice of clothing was laid back and somewhat boyish.

" You and I both know that crazy women is at some road show," Tori said, pointing an accusing finger at Chi, who shrugged and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Besides, there is an old storyteller who lives in that town and sells that old junk stuff you like so much."

Chihiro was silent, thinking this through in her head.

"Well…I guess, since its not to far--"

"YES!"

Chihiro was literally dragged to one of those little eco-friendly white cars, listening to Tori chattering excitedly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought as the engine started. She was carsick already.

--------

The wind whipped at her face, her heart pounded loudly against her chest and the rhythm of her footsteps was soft. She was running. She had to keep running.

By now she knew the way to the clearing by heart, to that mysterious tree, and the sparkling pond. She would have to get there soon, which was why she was running, because in an hour she would have to go help with the protest in town. But she had to see this place before she went, so she could fight for it with all her strength.

In a running, flying leap, Yuuki launched herself at a low hanging, sturdy willow branch. Luckily, she caught it and swung up, perching on the branch and holding on close to the trunk. The wind always seemed to be tossing the slivery leaves around. Yuuki yawned and stretched, feeling a little sleepy. This place…It just seemed so magical, so soothing, she could always find a peace here. Even when the rest of her world was in a turmoil.

Grandma's house was part of the forest land, so people wanted it, too. Poor Gram was frazzled and tired these days, trying hard to hold onto her precious place and to take care of Yuuki at the same time. Not that Yuuki needed it much.

She had grown to be a very independent, tough and outspoken individual. She started fights(and usually ended them) and was somewhat of a loner. The annoying personalities of the girls her age always clashed with hers. They where so naïve. They where always worried about such trivial things, like clothes or hair or boys. What they talked about was air headed(which was, surprisingly, clothes, hair and boys). Yuuki wanted to have nothing to do about it. Her main concerns or interests revolved around the forest, and helping Gram.

More then her personality had grown as well. A little taller then some of her classmates, her legs were strong from running and her heart just strong enough to stand everything that went on in life. Dirty blonde hair (usually in a loose, low ponytail) framed her intense pale green eyes.

Usually what worried her about the forest was that so many business hyenas were after it. But lately it was about the weird things happening to people who went in there. Spooky stories of decaying, rotting flesh and menacing shadows spread like wildfire through the town. A man saw the huge, laughing grin of a hungry beast. Someone else swore they saw a giant buzzard circling the forest. It was all so strange, Yuuki was more cautious now.

Of course, the building and developing companies used these stories to try and convince the Gram and the other old lady who owned the forest to sell. They where not afraid of stories and rumor has it they have already started bringing in big machines. Gram told Yuuki the spirits will be angered at such insolence.

Yuuki didn't know about the spirits, but she would sure put up a fight if they dared touch the forest.

Sitting there in the branches, lost in her thoughts among the leaves, Yuuki swore she heard a whispery voice tell her something.

" If you stay here you'll be late, silly," the gentle voice seemed to chide her and in her defense she replied.

"But I like it here, with you." Suddenly Yuuki's gaze sharpened and her pensive state of mind was broken. Was she going crazy, talking to a tree? But somehow it just felt right, like she fit perfectly in those branches. Sometimes it seemed the branches could read her heart, her feelings. Like a person.

"Ah! The protest!" She rocketed from the tree and sped toward town square, not even noticing how the tree seemed to wince or how odd the shadow of a bush was…

When Yuuki was well out of hearing range, a young man sighed loudly, taking a seat on the swing.

He looked to be about 15 or 16. His skin was an exotic soft shade of brown, his slender but strong fingers wrapping around the swing ropes. The wind tossed his grayish-pale yellow hair, which went a few inches past his shoulders. He was thin and tall and someone who didn't look closely might say he was a weakling. Quite the opposite was true. One look at his striking sliver eyes would tell you not to mess with him. His name was Saville.

" She really should stop doing that." He scowled. Landing wrong from a jump like that could end up badly. _And she had better not come home through the forest in the dark, _Savillle fretted. The Ghosts were getting more violent, more restless. _That crow hag must have promised them something._

Wait, why was he worrying about a human? He was bound to a spirit hag in another world, no matter how fond he was of someone here.

Maybe… If these bonds could be loosened just slightly _then_ he could tell Yuuki, warn her---

"**Tsk, tsk, having rebellious thoughts are we? You know that is not allowed."**

The voice was one that was sickly sweet, with a knife edge underneath . The gentle breeze had stopped. Pain racked Saville's body--like he was being torn to pieces, like an animal was going to eat him even though he was still alive.

---------

Yuuki was just about of the forest when she noticed the wind had stopped. She turned her head around curiously, still running.

_**Wham!**_

Yuuki fell back onto the ground, cursing violently and rubbing her sore nose. Finally she looked up at what(or who in this case) she had run into. Then she wished she didn't.

"Hey watch--," she stared, instantly silent.

Her first thought was to scream at this man, who was wearing a fancy business suit and pompously tipped his hat to her. But what made her silent was the chilling smile he gave her. Wide and snarling, like an animal's. So bizarre. And when he opened his mouth, Yuuki was up and running.

No way she wanted to see the inside of those jaws!

How many teeth did adults have anyway? 32? That man had_ way_ more then 32 teeth. His eyes had been terrifying, too. Black, void less and empty. The whole time, even when she swore loudly and ran into him he didn't budge. Or stop smiling.

In fact, after the girl had left, his grin widened even further and he whispered manically.

"Yes, such a pretty little place, with so many spirits, yes, yes, I will have them too…Not even a crowy witchy witch should underestimate a Ghost, yes, yes…"

------------

The plot thickens! DUNDUNDUN. And thanks to Voughn for my first review ever.


End file.
